The present invention relates to plasma etching. More particularly, the present invention relates to plasma etching to form deep openings with high aspect ratios such as, but not limited to, high-aspect ratio contacts (HARC).
During semiconductor wafer processing, features of the semiconductor device are defined in the wafer using well-known patterning and etching processes. In these processes, a photoresist (PR) material may be deposited on the wafer and then is exposed to light filtered by a reticle. The reticle is generally a glass plate that is patterned with exemplary feature geometries that block light from propagating through the reticle.
After passing through the reticle, the light contacts the surface of the photoresist material. The light changes the chemical composition of the photoresist material such that a developer can remove a portion of the photoresist material. In the case of positive photoresist materials, the exposed regions are removed, and in the case of negative photoresist materials, the unexposed regions are removed. Thereafter, the wafer is etched to remove the underlying material from the areas that are no longer protected by the photoresist material, and thereby define the desired features in the wafer.
In general, the coupling capacitance in an integrated circuit is directly proportional to the dielectric constant, k, of the material used to form the dielectric layers. The dielectric layers in conventional integrated circuits have traditionally been formed of SiO2, which has a dielectric constant of about 4.0. As a consequence of the increasing line densities and operating frequencies in semiconductor devices, dielectric layers formed of SiO2 may not effectively insulate the conductive lines to the extent required to avoid increased coupling capacitance levels.
In an effort to reduce the coupling capacitance levels in integrated circuits, the semiconductor industry has engaged in research to develop materials having a dielectric constant lower than that of SiO2, which are suitable for use in forming the dielectric layers in integrated circuits. A number of promising materials, which are sometimes referred to as “low-k materials”, have been developed. In the specification and claims, low-k materials are defined as materials with a dielectric constant k that is less than 4. Fluorosilicate glass is one example of a low-k dielectric, which has a dielectric constant of about 3.7. This composes an about 7–9% fluorine doped into SiO2.
Another interesting class of low-k materials is compounds including organosilicate glass, or OSG. By way of example, but not limitation, such organosilicate dielectrics include CORAL™ from Novellus of San Jose, Calif.; Black Diamond™ from Applied Materials of Santa Clara, Calif.; Aurora™ available from ASM International N.V., The Netherlands; Sumika Film® available from Sumitomo Chemical America, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif., and HOSP™ from Allied Signal of Morristown, N.J. Organosilicate glass materials have carbon and hydrogen atoms incorporated into the silicon dioxide lattice which lowers the density, and hence the dielectric constant of the material. A dielectric constant for such films is typically <3.0.
High-aspect ratio openings have a high opening depth to opening diameter ratio. A mask, such as a photoresist mask or a hard mask, is used to provide an opening pattern. If a thick mask is required to allow the etching of a high-aspect ratio opening, the critical dimension of the opening may be limited by the thickness of the mask.
Various generations of photoresist are being developed. New photoresists may be less resistant to etching. Etches using such photoresists may have low selectivities.